Matt Tremont
"Bulldozer" Matt Tremont is an American professional wrestler who currently works for Combat Zone Wrestling (CZW) and westside Xtreme wrestling (wXw). In addition he has appeared in IWA Mid-South, IWA Deep-South and IWA East Coast where he is the winner of Masters of Pain in 2012. Career Combat Zone Wrestling (2011–present) Tremont made his Combat Zone Wrestling debut at Prelude to Violence defeating Pinkie Sanchez in a CZW Tournament of Death X Qualifying Ultraviolent Rules on June 11, 2011. Tremont made his first Tournament of Death debut at TOD X, defeating Necro Butcher in a "Water Jugs, Bats & Anything Else you Can Swing Match" in the quarterfinals. He was eliminated by MASADA in the semifinals in a "Kenzans, Whips & Anything Else we Can F***ing Find Match". Tremont began a small feud with Danny Havoc at CZW Cage of Death 13 in a Ultraviolent Pits deathmatch which soon culminated at CZW Super Saturday when Havoc defeated Tremont in a Ultraviolent Rules match. Tremont made his second Tournament of Death appearance at CZW Tournament of Death XI, losing to Abdullah Kobayashi in the first round in a "Ultraviolent Bats" match. Tremont began to feud with CZW Owner DJ Hyde throughout 2012 beginning at A Tangled Web between the two as Hyde was the victor. He was subsequently fired at Down With The Sickness 2012 after defeating Solo with a very stiff chair shot to the head, ending the bout at 35 seconds. Tremont got back on the microphone and repeated "Redemption" over and over again. At CZW Night of Infamy, DJ Hyde cut a promo on not reinstating Tremont. Prompting the locker room to walk out and quit if Tremont is not reinstated, but Hyde insisted if Tremont wins a match he could be reinstated. He would team up with New Jack the same night to a winning effort, defeating Joe Gacy and Ron Mathis. Tremont had a successful victory at CZW age of Death XIV. Winning with a Death Valley driver off the top of the cage through 3 levels of panes of glass and a stage setup on the outside. After the match the entire locker room congratulated Tremont for his efforts. Other promotions Tremont debuted for Beyond Wrestling debut at night one of` Beyond Wrestling Miracle Workers losing to Devon Moore. His last Beyond Wrestling match was at the next night defeating TJ Marconi at Beyond Wrestling Ring Leaders - Tag 2. Tremont made his IWA Mid-South debut at the 2011 annual King of the Deathmatch, defeating MASADA in a Barbed Wire Board, Taipei Death & Sandpaper Kickpads match in the first round. He lost in the finals the second night to Drake Younger, other competitors were Devon Moore and Simon Sezz. Tremont won his first biggest accomplishment by winning the IWA Mid-South 2012 Masters of Pain defeating MASADA in the finals in a Double Hell Deathmatch in Charleston, West Virginia. On June 7, 2014 Tremont defeated Patrick Hayes in Connellsville, Pennsylvania to win the Vicious Outcast Wrestling (VOW) Anarchy Championship. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Ura-nage **Sitout powerbomb *'Signature moves' **''Bullfrog Splash'' *'Nicknames' **"The Bulldozer" Championships and accomplishments *'IWA East Coast' :*Masters of Pain (2012) *'IWA Deep South' :*Carnage Cup 9 *'IWA Mid-South' :*King of the Deathmatch (2014) *'Women Superstars Uncensored' :*Queen and King of the Ring (2014) - with Mickie Knuckles *'Vicious Outcast Wrestling' :*VOW Anarchy Championship (1 time, Current) External links * Matt Tremont Profile on CAGEMATCH * Profile Category:2010 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:New Jersey wrestlers Category:Beyond Wrestling alumni Category:Capital City Championship Combat alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:IWA East Coast alumni Category:Jersey Championship Wrestling alumni Category:On Point Wrestling alumni Category:Vicious Outcast Wrestling alumni Category:Women Superstars Uncensored alumni Category:IWA Deep South alumni Category:Maven Bentley Association alumni Category:Absolute Intense Wrestling alumni Category:Inter Species Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Syndicate alumni Category:Vicious Outcast Wrestling current roster Category:Westside Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:IWA Midwest alumni Category:Extreme Rising alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:NWA New Jersey alumni Category:Impact Championship Wrestling alumni Category:IWA Tri-State alumni Category:WrestleCon alumni Category:West End Wrestling alumni‎ Category:Living people Category:Legacy Wrestling current roster Category:Male wrestlers Category:Freelance Wrestling alumni Category:Future Is Now Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Synergy Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Wrestling Has A Tomorrow alumni